starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Gang/Gallery
The Gang are not often photographed, as the performers are more likely to be featured in their named roles. When they are caught on camera, it is often as threatening, looming shadowy figures. A few productions have featured actors solely playing the Gang characters, but more usually they are performed by the National Engines, Freight and Components as needed throughout the show. Designs Gang Design 1.jpg Gang Tank Design 3.jpg|Tank Gang Gook Design 1.jpg|Gook Gang Lube Design 2.jpg|Lube Marshall Design 1.jpg|Marshall bib/helmet London Onstage Gang L84 03.jpg|Rolling Stock, 1984 Greaseball Gang olc 01.jpg Greaseball Gang olc 02.jpg Gang olc 03.jpg|1984 The Rap L84 GB Electra Rusty.jpg|1984 Greaseball CB L84 52.jpg|1984 Finale L84 57.jpg|1984 Finale L84 58.jpg|1984 Gang L87 01.jpg|1987 Rolling Stock L87 Drue Williams.jpg|1987 Greaseball Gang L87 03.jpg|1987 Greaseball Gang l92 02.png|1992 The Rap L92 Greaseball Gang.jpg|1992 Greaseball Gang l92 03.png|1992 Greaseball Gang l92 04.png Rusty Gang l92 33.jpg|1992 Backstage Gang Bobby Collins Drue Williams Mark Daviswendy54.jpg|Bobby Collins, Drue Williams, and Mark Davis, 1984 Gang Richard Ray Allen.jpg|Richard Ray-Allen, 2000 Flattop Ross Dawes cc03.jpg|Ross Dawes as Flat-Top with Gang Gang Martin Neely Jo19.jpg|Martin Neely, 2001 Broadway 1987 Gang 1 us87.jpg Greaseball Gang us87 05.jpg Greaseball Gang us87 04.jpg Greaseball Pearl US87 Silver Dollar.jpg Silver Dollar Ensemble 1 us87.jpg Press Bobo signed auto Bway 87.jpg Japan/Australia Tours 1987 Gang J87 Sean Garvey.jpg|Sean Garvey, 1987 Gang J87 Michael J Novin.jpg|Michael J Novin, 1987 Gang J87 Anthony Cordell.jpg|Tony Cordell, 1987 Gang J87 Rick Mujica.jpg|Ricky Mujica, 1987 Ensemble J87 10.jpg|1987 Gang J87 04.jpg|1987 Greaseball Gang J87 03.jpg|1987 1990 ''' Gang J90 Yoshitaka Natsume.jpg|Yoshitaka Natsume, 1990 Gang J90 Bonny Lockhart.jpg|Bonny Lockheart, 1990 Gang j90 38.jpg|1990 Greaseball j90 23.jpg|1990 Wrench Volta Krupp J90 1.jpg|1990 Bochum, Germany '''Onstage Gang b88 11.jpg|1988 Greaseball Gang b89 18.jpg|1989 Greaseball Gang b92 06.jpg|1992 Gang b94 11.jpg|1994 Gang b94 12.jpg|1994 Gang b94 13.jpg|1994 Gang b94 15.jpg|1994 Greaseball Gang b94 16.jpg|1994 Greaseball b95 03 Drue Williams small.jpg|1995 Greaseball Drue Williams b96 02 01.jpg|1996 Greaseball b97 Drue Williams 1.jpg|1997 Greaseball b97 Drue Williams 2.jpg|1997 Gang b97 02.jpg|1997 Gang b97 03.jpg|1997 Rusty Gang b97 08.jpg|1997 Rusty Gang b97 09.jpg|1997 Gang b02 silhouette.jpg|2002 Greaseball Gang Rusty B02.jpg|2002 Greaseball Rusty 2 2003.jpg|2003 Greaseball Rusty b04 02.jpg|2004 Greaseball Rusty b05 03 Chris Barron.jpg|2005 Greaseball Gang Rusty b06 Chris Barron.jpg|2006 Rusty Greaseball Gang b08.jpg|2008 Greaseball Gang b09 02 Ernest Marchain.png|2009 Rusty Gang b09 07 Kevin Kohler.png|2009 Greaseball Gang Ernest Marchain b09 34.png|2009 - Traxes as Gang Gang b11 mehr de.jpg|2011 Greaseball Rusty b11 Andreas Wolfram Marcel Brauneis.jpg|2011 Greaseball b12 Andreas Wolfram 1.jpg|2012 Gang b14 Rolling Stock.jpg|2014 Greaseball b14 Matthew Goodgame 1.jpg|2014 Greaseball Rusty B16 Michael Quinn Jeffrey Socia.jpg|2016 Gang b17.jpg|2017 - Cofederate Flag removed from the design Portraits Gang Nigel Casey b88 2.jpg|Nigel Casey, 1988 Gang Steven Dry b88 1.jpg|Steven Kent Dry, 1988 Gang 1 b89 Lindsay Blake 1.jpg|Lindsay Blake, 1989 Gang 2 b89 Victor Wood 1.jpg|Victor Wood, 1989 Gang 1 Lindsay Blake b90.jpg|Lindsay Blake, 1990 Gang 2 Scott Austin b90.jpg|Scott Austin, 1990 Gang James Tolbert.png|James Tolbert Gang James Tolbert b9202 1.jpg|James Tolbert, 1992 Gang Scott Austin b9202 2.jpg|Scott Austin, 1992 Backstage Backstage b97 35.jpg Wrench Joule Open Day 2005 01.JPG US Tour 1989 - 1991 Greaseball Gang Us89 03.jpg Gang Rolling Stock Us89 04.jpg Las Vegas 1993-1997 Portraits Gang US93 Todd Lester et al.jpg|Todd Lester and other gang, 1993 Brad Anderson As Marshal.png|Brad Anderson US Tour 2003 Greaseball Gang us03 05.jpg Greaseball Gang us03 04.jpg Greaseball Gang US03 thumb.jpg Backstage Wrench Gang from Gypsy Rose Leesa Osborn Graham Harvey.jpg UK Tours 2004-2008, New Zealand 2009, UK Tour 2012-2013 Onstage Greaseball Uk05 Rolling Stock Tom Kanavan.jpg|2005 Greaseball Gang uk04.jpg|2005 Rusty Gang Uk05 04.jpg|2005 Rusty Gang uk05 03.jpg|2005 Gang uk06 06.jpg|2006 Nintendo uk06 03.jpg|2006 Ruhrgold uk06 01.jpg|2006 Greaseball Gang uk12 18.jpg|2012 Category:Galleries